AU Star Wars Revenge of The Heart
by ElaineDex
Summary: Darth Maul had long since forgotten his first love but Princess Freya had never forgotten him. Can she break through to Maul and turn him against his master before its too late for her to survive Sidious' evil plan?
1. Chapter 1

_**AU Star Wars - Revenge of the Heart**_

_**AU set around the time of The Phantom Menace. This story is my own twist on the events and locations. Queen Amidala is not in this version as I personally don't think that she and Maul are suited. Oh and since this is an AU, Jedi are permitted to marry….and anything goes….please bear that in mind - you have been warned!**_

Darth Maul bowed low before the dark Lord Sidious and he awaited his orders.

"Rise Lord Maul", Sidious said, watching as Maul stood, his golden eyes glinting with anticipation.

"Your eagerness to serve me is commendable my apprentice, but be mindful, this first mission will be your introduction to the Jedi and I wish you to strike fear into their hearts not die trying".

"Yes my master", Maul replied, bowing his horned head in a sign of humbleness.

"Good", Sidious said, sounding pleased and he turned his back on Maul as he continued,

"Ready the Infiltrator, the wedding ritual will begin soon and you must capture the Princess before she marries Obi-Wan Kenobi".

"As you wish", Maul replied leaving Sidious alone with his thoughts.

ooOoo

Princess Freya stood alone on the balcony of her chambers, her head bent as she considered her future with Obi-Wan Kenobi as her husband.

Sighing deeply she turned to look out over the lands of Iridonia, the planet that she ruled over.

She knew that Obi-Wan loved her, knew that he was a good man and a strong Knight of the Jedi. He would protect her and help her rule well, but there was one problem.

Her heart belonged to another. Always had, always would.

Sometimes even Freya herself could not believe that she still longed for the Zabrakian named Khameir Sarin. He had been her first love.

She had only been fourteen, he seventeen, when she had first started to take notice of the trainee Jedi that came and went from the palace grounds. He had taken her eye and it wasn't long before they had fallen in love, or so Freya had thought.

One day, some ten years ago now, Khameir had come to her to tell her that he was leaving to join a man who had promised to show him the ways of the Force in a way that no Jedi Master ever could and then he had gone with no promise of return and she had neither seen nor heard of him since.

She had heard whispers that Khameir had been seduced to the dark side by the evil and corrupt Darth Sidious but she wouldn't allow herself to believe that. In her mind, she had always believed that one day he would return to her but perhaps the day of her wedding to another man was the day that she should lay that dream to rest and get on with her life.

Taking in a deep, calming breath, she smoothed her hands down the white lace of the skirt of her bridal gown and turned to leave the balcony only to find the way blocked by a figure cloaked from head to foot in black, his hood low over his face, revealing only a tight-lipped mouth that appeared to be red and black.

Freya gasped and the figure raised his head slowly to reveal the fact that his entire face was tattooed black and red in a devilish design and his golden eyes stared right through her.

Freya stared at him, her heart beating wildly in her chest and she knew that she should probably scream or try to raise the alarm but she found that she was mesmerized by the stranger and she couldn't drag her eyes away from him.

"You will come with me", the stranger said, trying to keep his mind clear so that he could manipulate hers but he hadn't expected the Princess to be so beautiful or to look so…innocent.

"Who are you?", Freya asked, finally managing to close her eyes. Blocking out his image seemed to enable her to speak.

"Who I am is of no consequence", the stranger replied, his voice seemingly inside of her head and Freya's eyes sprung open and locked with his.

Suddenly a knock came to her chambers' doors and Freya looked away from the stranger and toward them nervously.

"My lady are you ready?", someone called out.

"We are going to walk out of here now", the stranger said quietly, drawing her gaze back to him. He moved toward her and gripped her upper arm with a gloved hand, pulling her along with him.

Using the power of the Force he opened the chamber doors to reveal two robed figures who looked to be priests.

Their faces went white with shock and one said,

"My lady, what is going……", he trailed off though as the stranger raised a hand and cut off the man's air supply without actually touching him and the man clutched at his throat.

The other priest went to run back down the hallway to get help but the stranger used the Force again to push him at great speed into the nearest wall, rendering him unconscious.

Freya found that she wanted to object to what was happening around her but she couldn't and she realised that the stranger must be preventing her from speaking by using mind control.

They moved through the palace, which unfortunately for Freya, was practically deserted due to the fact that almost everyone was gathered in the gardens, waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin.

They were almost at the roof top landing pad where the stranger had left his cloaked ship when a voice called out to them.

"Princess!?".

The stranger spun immediately, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt and Freya also turned to see Qui-Gon Jinn approaching them, his own lightsaber at the ready.

"You will stay with me", the stranger said, his voice piercing Freya's mind and she automatically moved behind him as he pressed the activation buttons and his unusual double-bladed lightsaber burned into life.

"Release the Princess", Qui-Gon said but the stranger merely glared at him and spun his lightsaber in preparation for battle.

They fought hard, the stranger spinning and jumping around in a way that sometimes made it impossible for Freya to stay behind him but he always quickly made sure that he repositioned himself between her and Qui-Gon again.

Qui-Gon realised early on that this stranger was greatly adept with the Force and he also realised that he was going to lose this fight.

The stranger, sensing the Jedi's realisation of defeat, smirked but then recalled his Master's words and he knew that the other man must be left alive to pass on the news that the Sith had returned and that they had the Princess.

Backing up, his eyes never leaving Qui-Gon's, the stranger moved around Freya and pulled her back against his chest and raised one end of his lightsaber to her throat.

Freya pressed herself more firmly against the solid wall of the stranger's chest as she tried to get away from the crackling heat of his lightsaber and she closed her eyes, mortified that she could feel every hard line of his body pressed against her back.

Qui-Gon switched off his lightsaber as he took in the stranger's silent message and he had no option but to watch as the Princess was moved into a cloaked ship and then was gone.

As the ship took off, Qui-Gon was joined by Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Where is Freya?", Obi-Wan asked, his voice urgent.

"I'm sorry…I did what I could but the stranger was extremely skilled in the dark side of the Force and was much more powerful than I", Qui-Gon replied, placing a hand on one of Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"You think this is the work of the Sith?", Yoda asked and Qui-Gon nodded his head once.

"The Sith", Obi-Wan stated in disbelief, then added, his voice full of distress, "We have to get Freya back and quickly.

"Get her back we will", Yoda said, "But greatly disturbing it is that the Sith have chosen this path to reveal themselves to us".

"Why do you think they have taken the Princess?", Qui-Gon asked and Yoda sighed deeply.

"Guess only can I but I would say they will use her to produce a child".

"No!", Obi-Wan cried and Qui-Gon had to stop him from racing to the nearest ship.

"We will get her back my young Jedi, believe me, but first we need a plan".

Taking a breath, Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon and eventually nodded in agreement. He couldn't bear it if Freya was hurt.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**AU Star Wars - Revenge of the Heart**_

_**AU set around the time of The Phantom Menace. This story is my own twist on the events and locations. Queen Amidala is not in this version as I personally don't think that she and Maul are suited. Oh and since this is an AU, Jedi are permitted to marry….and anything goes….please bear that in mind - you have been warned!**_

As the ship left Iridonia's orbit, the stranger removed his hood and Freya gasped when she saw the small horns that adorned his scalp.

"You're a Zabrakian", she stated as she remembered how Khameir had had horns just like them.

Taking her gasp and statement as a sign of revulsion, the stranger ignored her and concentrated on the ships system checks.

"I once knew a Zabrakian, his name was Khameir Sarin…perhaps you have heard of him?", Freya said hopefully but the stranger turned and glared at her.

"I know no others of my kind", he said gruffly but as Freya looked into his golden eyes she realised that he looked familiar.

"It's you", she said, her voice no more than a whisper as they continued to stare at one another.

The rumours had been correct after all. When he had left her all those years ago it was because he had been seduced by the dark side.

All of Freya's hopes and dreams came crashing down around her and her eyes filled with tears.

"Khameir, what has happened to you?", she said, raising a hand to touch the red and black face that had been normal when he had left Iridonia.

The stranger's brows drew together in a frown. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched him with such tenderness, not that he ever normally allowed anyone to ever touch him…and now that someone was, he was not certain that he liked it.

He grasped the Princess' wrist and pulled her hand from his face.

"My name is Darth Maul and I am 'not' the Zabrakian you speak of", he muttered, watching as she winced with pain as his fingers dug into her sensitive skin.

"You're hurting me", Freya gasped, trying to prize his fingers from her arm with her free hand.

"You will not speak again", Maul warned her and she suddenly sat back in the seat at his side, her expression going blank as she repeated.

"I will not speak again".

Satisfied, Maul released her wrist and concentrated on flying the ship.

Eventually he docked the Infiltrator in Sidious' palace and grabbing Freya's arm, marched her straight to Sidious who was waiting in his reception room.

Maul shoved Freya toward his master and then stood with his arms folded against his broad chest.

"You have done well Lord Maul", Sidious drawled as his evil eyes drank in the sight of the Princess.

Maul bowed his head briefly in response then watched as Sidious held out a hand to the girl.

"Come to me", Sidious said, his voice sickly smooth and Freya's eyes widened and she backed away from the old man until her back bumped Maul's folded arms.

She turned to look up at him, her eyes silently pleading with him but he offered her no help nor did she see any compassion in his golden eyes.

"I said come to me", Sidious said and as Freya turned, he used the Force to draw her to him.

"What do you want?", Freya cried, grimacing at what she could see of Sidious' wrinkled face under his cloaks' hood.

Sidious did not respond to her question, merely reached out and grabbed her, one hand on her abdomen and one hand clamped to her forehead.

Freya cried out and tried to struggle against his hold but of course couldn't break free and she felt a tremendous pressure on her body as though her very life force was being drained from her.

Maul watched as Sidious cackled as he probed the Princesses' mind.

"She is as pure as I hoped she would be and she is more than ready to bear a strong son…", Sidious trailed off, his voice excited and Maul wondered if it was Sidious' plan to get the Princess pregnant himself as this was obviously the main reason that he had wanted her to be brought here.

"You are wrong my apprentice", Sidious said and Maul realised that his master had read his mind and he bowed his head submissively.

"I am too old", Sidious continued, releasing Freya who slumped to the floor, unconscious. "The child she will carry will be yours".

Maul's head snapped up and his eyes met his master's.

"You will seduce her, make her fall in love with you and then, when she has given us your son, you will kill her".

"Yes my master", Maul replied, his voice betraying no emotion but he wondered what he would do if the Princess could not be won over. She was different to the whores that he was used to.

Sidious, reading Maul's mind again, answered his question.

"Make yourself available to her, answer her questions. We will tell her that she is here to provoke the Jedi into going to war with us".

"But the Jedi will come for her, will they not?", Maul said and Sidious nodded.

"Yes, but that does not concern me Lord Maul. You are more than capable of dealing with them, what interests me is the child. Together we can mould him to be the greatest Sith of our time".

Maul nodded and hid a frown.

Having a child had never been on his agenda. He had dismissed such fanciful notions many years ago when he was training to become the menacing creature that he was today.

Sidious turned and looked at the small frame of the Princess as she lay motionless and an evil smile played upon his lips as he said,

"If she does not want to go to your bed willingly my young apprentice, then take her by force".

Maul looked at the Princess, his eyes narrowing as he thought about taking her innocence.

"Take her to the rooms we had prepared for her", Sidious said, waving a hand dismissively.

Maul moved forward and scooped Freya up off of the floor as though she weighed no more than a feather then he turned and brusquely walked away with her.

As he marched along the hallways of the palace, Freya stirred slightly and moved her head against his shoulder and he shifted her in his arms so that her head lolled back over his arm. He didn't welcome any kind of closeness and since she was unconscious he didn't have to pretend that he did.

When this was over he would end her life, snuff her out like he would any other enemy.

Finally reaching her rooms, he opened the doors using the Force and walked inside heading straight for the huge bed. He didn't look around at the luxurious surroundings that were a far cry from the small, sparsely furnished room that was his.

He lowered Freya onto the silk coverlet and stood over her for a moment. He knew it would take a while for one such as her to recover from the mind probing but her breathing appeared to be even enough.

He watched her breasts rise and fall and a streak of desire shot through him, catching him off guard.

Growling, angry with himself for feeling something so potentially weakening, he turned away and left, using the Force to slam the doors closed behind him.

ooOoo

Back in his own rooms, Sidious smiled.

His plan was working already. He knew that once someone had known love and felt desire they would then not be able to resist it a second time and he knew that the Princess had been Maul's first love even if Maul now had no memory of her.

Maul was used to using the dark whores that Sidious provided him with to work off his carnal desires. They hung around the palace, eager for a glance or an acknowledgement from him so the idea of tainting one so pure and innocent would be a great temptation to the young Sith.

"Light and dark", Sidious murmured as he shut himself off from Maul's mind. "Good and evil…always such an irresistible combination".

ooOoo

Back on Iridonia, Obi-Wan was almost frantic with worry.

He and Qui-Gon had left Yoda alone to meditate and once they had sent all of the wedding guests away they had taken a walk together through the gardens.

"I do not sense that the Princess is in any immediate danger", Qui-Gon said, trying to calm his young friend down somewhat.

"Immediate, no, but what about what is to come?", Obi-Wan replied and Qui-Gon sighed.

"Master Yoda will discover her whereabouts and we 'will' get her back", he said.

"I hope you are right, I do love her so very much", Obi-Wan said.

"I know…I know…", Qui-Gon answered solemnly.

ooOoo

Freya had no idea how long she had slept but as she yawned and stretched, her memory came flooding back and she sat bolt upright in the bed she found herself in.

She looked down and realised that her wedding gown was gone and in its place she wore a diaphanous pale pink nightdress that caressed her skin sensuously.

Gasping, she de-tangled her legs from the silken sheets and got out of the huge bed.

'Who had undressed her?', she wondered. She prayed that it had not been her captor or his dark apprentice.

She looked around at the large room and saw everything that she could possibly wish for. Water to wash with, food, drink, fresh clothes and an array of trinkets, brushes and perfumes.

Everything was fit for, well, a Princess.

Choosing to ignore it all though, Freya crossed to the doors that led out onto the balcony and tried them, pleased when they opened and she stepped outside.

She looked down at the courtyard below and saw little activity, just a couple of droids coming and going.

She was about to move away from the railing when Darth Maul appeared, striding across the stone floor, a probe droid flying by his side.

Freya's heart did a flip in her chest at the sight of him and she wasn't sure if it was all down to fear or not.

He had said that he was not Khameir but she was not convinced. Maybe Sidious had wiped his memory in which case he wouldn't know who he really was let alone remember anything about her.

As he disappeared out of her line of vision she sighed and moved back inside. She slowly washed and then ate some fruit, hoping that it wasn't drugged or worse, poisoned and then she moved to a chest full of clothing.

She picked out a royal blue coloured gown and was amazed to find that it fit her perfectly as though it had been especially made just for her.

As she tied the sash around her waist her thoughts turned to Obi-Wan and she wondered how he was feeling.

They should have been married by now, should have spent last night together, making love. Freya blew out a breath of air, ashamed to admit that she was almost feeling relieved to be here and not in Obi-Wan's bed.

Suddenly needing to get out of the room she went to the double doors and was again surprised and pleased to find that they opened without hesitation.

She was not fool enough to think that she could escape but she was happy to know that her captors were not going to confine her to her room.

Poking her head out she looked up and down the hallway outside to find it deserted. Taking a deep, nervous breath she stepped out and turned left.

She wandered through the palace without being stopped, although she did receive some disconcerting looks from some of the serving women who looked almost as dark and menacing as Darth Maul.

Eventually she found her way into the courtyard below her room, the one she had seen Maul walk across. Following the direction she had seen him go she entered a large empty hall and immediately heard the unmistakeable buzz of a lightsaber.

Moving deeper into the hall she hid behind a huge stone pillar as she spotted Maul training with the probe droid.

Sweat glistened on his naked upper body and Freya's mouth suddenly went dry as she allowed her eyes to wander over his muscled chest and arms.

Maul was aware of another presence in the hall and though he sensed no danger he did not like to be watched.

Twirling his double-ended saber he spun and in one easy movement he took out the droid and then leapt across the room, pinning Freya against the pillar, his saber to her throat and the bottom half of his body pressed against hers.

Freya let out a yelp of surprise. Maul had moved so quickly that she had barely seen it happen.

They stared at one another for an endless moment until Freya found her voice.

"You seem to like nearly separating my head from my shoulders with that thing".

Maul frowned at her and reluctantly disarmed both blades, his eyes never leaving hers as he backed away from her slightly.

"What do you want?", he asked, his voice low.

"Nothing. I was only…watching", Freya replied, trying to keep her eyes from wandering down to his chest.

"I do not like to be watched", Maul told her, turning his back on her and Freya gulped as beaded droplets of sweat ran down the corded muscles that were presented to her.

Closing her eyes to the sight, she felt herself blush and she wrapped her arms around herself as she said,

"You're very skilled at what you do", and then she silently cursed herself for sounding so…stupid.

"And what is it that you think I do?", Maul asked, retrieving his black cloak and fastening the clasp at his neck, his bare chest still slightly visible as he turned and made his way back to her slowly.

"I…I'm not sure…exactly", Freya replied, her back pressing against the stone pillar once more as Maul came to a halt right in front of her. He was so close that she could smell the musky maleness of him and her senses came alive as she boldly returned his stare.

Maul searched her blue eyes and resisted the urge to read her thoughts. The way she was looking at him now was enough to tell him that she found him attractive.

The realisation surprised him somewhat and he decided to use reverse tactics on her. Slowly he raised a finger and traced the outline of her jaw and Freya almost forgot to breathe as he cocked his head to one side as though studying her.

Maul moved his mouth close to her ear and the quiet tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine as he said,

"I would advise you to stay away from me Princess…if you get too close you may not like what you discover".

"And what if I already know what lies beneath?", Freya whispered, her eyes challenging and Maul's finger stilled on her chin, his eyes glinting back at her dangerously.

"I told you that I am not the Zabrakian that you spoke of", he said and Freya smiled at him.

"Yes…you are…you just don't remember, but I can help you…", but she stopped abruptly and yelped in pain when Maul suddenly gripped her chin between his fingers.

"Enough!", he growled. "Whoever and whatever this Zabrakian was to you I suggest that you forget about him, just as he seems to have forgotten about you".

That hit home and Maul watched as the fight in her eyes flickered and died and she wrenched her face free of his hand and looked away.

She tried to move away from him but he imprisoned her against the pillar, his arms at either side of her.

Maul had felt no real emotions for more than ten years now but when Freya bit back a sob, his brows knitted together and he 'almost' felt what could be called regret at goading her.

"I know he loved me", Freya said suddenly looking back at Maul as she finished, "And you cant take that away from me with your insensitive comments".

Maul bowed his head and muttered, "As I have said, I would advise you to stay away from me for I am not someone that one such as yourself should be associated with".

Freya stared at the horns on his bent head and sighed shakily.

He was so familiar to her, aside from his so obviously matured body, but maybe he wasn't Khameir at all, maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part after all.

Almost absently she reached out and ran her fingertips over the hard contours of his horns, remembering how Khameir had said that the action had relaxed him when she had done it to him.

Maul remained still for a moment when he felt her touch his horns. The feeling her touch evoked was as though he had been drugged and it was almost 'pleasant'.

Coming to his senses, Maul felt anger rising within him. Who did she think she was, touching him so without his permission. He snarled and snapped his head up, making Freya jump at his sudden movement.

"You should be careful Princess", Maul said, his voice menacingly calm, his eyes flashing a warning that Freya could not ignore.

She pushed against one of his strong arms and he yielded and let her pass.

Freya fled from the hall, her mind whirling. 'What on Iridonia was wrong with her?', she thought. 'How could she be so attracted to Maul and so quickly?'.

She felt ashamed and guilty because she knew how Obi-Wan felt about her and also because it was obvious that Maul was the exact opposite to everything the Jedi stood for…all she should stand for. Determined to heed Maul's warning and stay away from him she sped back to her rooms and closed the doors behind her.

Back in the hall, Maul growled and thumped the pillar the Freya had been leant against. 'Why was she starting to get under his skin?', he wondered.

He barely knew her…didn't want to know her.

Suddenly his master's voice drew him to attention.

"You desire her?", Sidious asked and Maul tried to gauge whether it was a trick question or not but before he could give an answer Sidious continued,

"Do not feel bad Lord Maul, it is healthy to lust after something so beautiful".

"Yes master", Maul replied.

"You may leave Lord Maul but remember to try and be a little less aggressive the next time you speak with the Princess", Sidious said and Maul bowed low and then left the hall.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**AU Star Wars - Revenge of the Heart**_

_**AU set around the time of The Phantom Menace. This story is my own twist on the events and locations. Queen Amidala is not in this version as I personally don't think that she and Maul are suited. Oh and since this is an AU, Jedi are permitted to marry….and anything goes….please bear that in mind - you have been warned!**_

The day after her encounter with Maul, Freya did not move from her room for fear of bumping into him again but by the break of dawn the day after, she felt herself drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Picking out a pale pink dress that flowed around her in soft folds, she dressed and left her auburn hair loose so that it fell around her shoulders and down her back.

Trying to shake off the heady feeling that she didn't quite understand she let her feet take her back to the hall where she just knew Maul would be.

Sure enough as she opened the doors and stood in the archway she saw his Lightsaber flash red as he twirled and bobbed around another probe droid.

Freya's heart fluttered wildly for reasons best left unexplained and although she had only been in Sidious' palace for three days it felt like a lifetime.

Maul sensed her presence and using mind control, shut off the droid. Slowly he turned to face her, the red light from his lightsaber making his body glow in the dimly lit hall.

Freya stared at him and was shocked to find just how disappointed she was to discover him fully clothed this time.

Gasping at her own thoughts she tried to look away but found that she couldn't.

Maul remained still, his eyes boring into hers, determined to make her come to him.

Slowly Freya began to move toward him and Maul's lips twitched in a smug smile.

Eventually she stopped just before she reached him, her eyes flicking to his lightsaber which still buzzed and crackled like a warning between them.

"It would seem that I cannot stay away from you", Freya said, her voice sounding strange even to her own ears.

"Maybe it is destiny that brings you to me despite my warning you to stay away from me", Maul said but Freya shook her head.

"My destiny was…is…Obi-Wan. He should be my husband by now. Why have you brought me here?", she said.

"My Master wanted you here", Maul replied, disarming his lightsaber and re-attaching it to his belt, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What does he hope to achieve by keeping me here?", Freya asked and Maul smiled but on one so menacing the appearance was frighteningly evil.

"Your Jedi will come for you and when he does I will be waiting".

"You hope to kill him?", Freya said.

"I will kill him", Maul replied confidently, his certainty and arrogance shocking Freya as he continued,

"But not before I take 'everything' that belongs to him and make it my own".

His intention was clear to Freya and she stood immobile as he closed the gap between them and hooked a gloved hand under her hair at the base of her skull.

Automatically she raised her small hands to his broad chest in an effort to keep his body from touching hers. The effort was futile though as he hauled her up against him.

Freya opened her mouth to protest and Maul took the opportunity to cover her lips with his, his tongue sliding against hers, sending Freya's senses reeling and she once again felt the familiarity about him that she could not ignore.

He had to be Khameir, there was no other reason why she should be so drawn to him.

All the years of missing him, praying he'd return to her, the endless sleepless nights suddenly built into anger and she tore her mouth from his with a cry and shoved against his chest, succeeding in pushing him away from her.

Maul looked at her through hooded eyes as she stumbled backwards.

She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from his kisses but he could sense that she was angry.

Finally finding her voice, Freya said,

"I will never be yours".

Maul's brows drew together as he probed her mind for the reason behind her sudden anger and he felt his own hackles rise as he discovered that she was still convinced that he was this 'Khameir Sarin'. Why was she so adamant? There had to be a reason.

He followed her as she began to move backwards and when she went to turn to run, he caught her arm and pulled her back against him.

Freya shivered as his lips brushed her ear as he spoke and she wasn't certain if it was through fear or through something else…something much more dangerous.

Desire.

"Make no mistake Princess" , Maul said slowly. "You will be mine, one way or another", and with that he released her and stalked off, his black robes swirling around his strong legs.

Freya watched him go, her heart banging wildly against her ribs and she released a rush of air that she had been holding.

Suddenly Sidious' voice made her jump and she spun to face him, her face white with shock.

"You are such a pretty thing", Sidious said, reaching out to touch her face with a withered hand and Freya whimpered as his rough fingertips grazed her skin.

At the back of them, Maul re-entered the hall unseen.

He had sensed his Master's presence and had decided to go back to see if he was needed.

He stood in the shadows, his black clothing shrouding all but his eyes as he watched Sidious reach out to touch Freya.

"You seem to have taken a liking to my apprentice", Sidious said, threading a lock of Freya's long hair around a finger as she looked on in horror.

"I…I feel I know him…from before…", she stammered and Sidious regarded her.

"Really?", he inquired. "Before what, exactly?".

"Before you took him away from me and turned him into what he is today", Freya replied, suddenly feeling defiant and she raised her chin and stared at Sidious as the action pulled her hair from his grip.

Sidious cackled and Freya held her nerve as he circled her slowly.

"What makes you so certain that Lord Maul is your lost love?", he asked and Freya turned her head to look at the old man.

"I just know", she answered, her voice no more than a whisper as she saw that he was smiling at her.

"But Maul doesn't believe you does he", Sidious stated, moving closer to her and Freya shook her head, her misery there for him to plainly see.

"You are quite correct of course, he said and Maul's eyes widened as he listened in disbelief as his Master continued,

"He is your Zabrakian. Unfortunately for you, the dark side has clouded his mind so much over the years that he has no memory of his life before I brought him here. He is loyal to me and he would never betray me".

"We shall see", Freya said determinedly and Sidious laughed and began to walk away.

Maul hid behind a stone pillar, closing his mind to Sidious so that he could not know that he had just been overheard.

Freya had been right all along. His name was Khameir Sarin. No wonder Sidious thought that he should be the one to seduce Freya, especially given that they had once been…what?

Not lovers. Sidious had said that she was pure…so what had they once been to one another. He was intrigued now.

He wanted to know about his past…about her.

Suddenly a flash of lightening illuminated the hall, shortly followed by a clap of thunder and Freya gasped in fright and fled from the hall.

Maul watched her go from his place in the shadows.

"Soon Princess", he murmured as another flash of lightening lit the hall.

ooOoo

The storm lasted long into the night and Freya found that she could not sleep. She tossed and turned, her thin nightdress twisting around her legs.

She sat up, tugging at it in frustration as lightening lit up her room and a scream stuck in her throat as she saw Maul, his cloak covering him completely as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"What…what are you doing here?", she asked him, feeling vulnerable dressed as she was but Maul folded his arms and crossed to the huge windows to look out at the storm.

"You were right", he said stonily. "I am Khameir Sarin".

Freya looked at his back from her position on the bed.

"Sidious told you", she guessed, then watched as Maul shook his head.

"I overheard you talking earlier", he said.

Freya got out of the bed and moved to his side. She felt small as she looked up at him.

"You still have no memories of your past then?", she asked almost hopefully.

"No", Maul answered, turning his head so that he could look at her, his golden eyes burning into hers.

"Tell me about how it was between us", he said, watching as Freya's face took on a dreamy expression.

"I first met you when you came to the palace to train to be a Jedi", she said and Maul raised an eyebrow at the thought but stayed silent as she continued,

"We spent what time your training allowed for together and quickly fell in love…or so I believed".

"What do you mean?", Maul asked and Freya looked away.

"You came to me one day, I stupidly thought that you were going to ask me to become your wife…", she paused as she laughed derisively before continuing, "Instead you told me that you were leaving, that you had met a man who promised to show you the ways of the force like no Jedi ever could".

"Sidious", Maul stated as he removed his cloak and threw it onto a nearby chair.

Freya nodded and watched as another fork of lightening shot across the dark sky outside.

"You broke my heart", she whispered.

Maul looked at her.

"I could tell you that I was sorry but my words would be empty for I have no recollection of the events you speak of".

Freya shrugged.

"I think that it is a little late for apologies anyway. You are not the same Zabrakian that I knew back then and I…and I don't want anything from you".

Maul saw the tears forming in her eyes and he frowned. He removed his gloves and they joined his cloak on the chair as he turned her to face him, his thumbs brushing the tears from her cheeks as they fell.

Freya took a deep breath to keep a sob under control as she looked up at him.

"I missed you when you left…I love…loved you so much".

Slowly, tentatively, she raised her hands to his face, her thumbs caressing the pattern that adorned his skin.

"Show me how much", Maul said, his voice husky as his lips met hers.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**AU Star Wars - Revenge of the Heart**_

_**AU set around the time of The Phantom Menace. This story is my own twist on the events and locations. Queen Amidala is not in this version as I personally don**__**'**__**t think that she and Maul are suited. Oh and since this is an AU, Jedi are permitted to marry**__**…**__**.and anything goes**__**…**__**.please bear that in mind - you have been warned!**_

'I must push him away', thought Freya as Maul slid his tongue into her mouth and then she berated herself for even imagining that she could push someone as strong as him away…even if she wanted to.

But she didn't want to and she moaned as she felt his fingertips rubbing against the nape of her neck, right at the base of her skull.

Maul's other hand moved slowly around her shoulder, his palm dragging at her nightdress briefly before sliding around to the small of her back to pull her in more tightly against his hard unyielding body.

When her pelvis pressed against him, Freya felt the swell of his arousal and the sudden awareness of his desire for her made her panic.

"Stop!", she gasped after tearing her mouth from his as she tried to think about what she was doing.

"I…I'm not sure that we should be doing this", she said, her eyes meeting his fiercely confident golden ones and Maul looked back at her, his self-control slipping as his gaze travelled downwards and he saw her nipples jutting against the material of her nightgown.

Freya saw where he was looking and blushed.

"You are beautiful", Maul said, his eyes meeting hers once more and Freya relaxed a little, her hands resting against his shoulders.

Suddenly hungry for all the sensations that had been denied to her for all the years he had been absent from her life, she twisted her arms around his neck and rubbed her aching breasts against him as she rose onto her tiptoes.

Boldly she thrust her tongue into his mouth and she felt Maul react at first with momentary shock…then with hungry acceptance of her willingness.

Freya felt his hands slide downwards and he cupped her buttocks and pulled her hard against him, a fresh, new pulsing heat seeping through her.

Maul lifted Freya against him and moved toward her bed, pushing her down onto the mattress. He lay beside her and leant over her, taking a taught nipple between his teeth.

Freya gasped and squirmed with pleasure, her hands rising to his head, her fingers moving against his horns.

Maul closed his eyes at her touch and nipped a little harder at her sensitive bud.

Freya moaned and moved restlessly against him with a need that she didn't quite understand and when Maul suddenly moved away from her and stood, she was shocked to discover that she wanted to protest.

She was glad that she had stopped herself though when she saw that he was removing the wide belt that held his tunic together. How embarrassing it would have been if she had begged him to get back onto the bed when he was obviously only divesting himself of his clothing.

As he pulled the sides of his tunic apart, Freya sighed softly as his muscled chest was revealed to her once more and she watched with fascination as his pectorals moved sinuously as he removed the garment completely.

As he undid his black trousers and the rippled corded muscles of his stomach and slightly slower were presented to her, Freya could remain still no longer and rising onto her knees she reached for the young Sith.

Maul quickly kicked off his boots and removed his trousers before he went to her. He pushed her backwards again onto the bed, forcing her to conform to his will but Freya did not seem to mind as he moved over her, one hand cupping her head, his other sliding down the column of her neck.

He kissed her then and with his naked chest pressing against her nightgown covered breasts, her nipples became sensitised again.

Maul moved a muscled thigh in between hers, forcing them apart and his desire for her became so overwhelming that his famous self-control, or rather what was remaining of his famous self-control, completely shattered.

With a groan of primal need he curled his fingers into the neckline of Freya's nightgown and pulled down harshly.

One breast, full and round, it's rosy tip peaked with desire sprang free and Maul descended upon it as though he was a man half-starved. He caught the nipple between his lips, sweeping his tongue across the tip.

Freya's strangled cry of ecstasy told Maul that she wanted this as much as he did, if not more.

With a greater courage than she thought she possessed, Freya began to caress Maul's chest and scraped her nails over his nipples, encouraged when Maul groaned his approval but did not lift his mouth from her breast.

She could not wait any longer though…her body felt like it were burning. She moved her thigh restlessly against Maul's and when he raised his head to look at her, his eyes glowing bright with primal need, she slid a hand in between them and curled her palm around his erection.

Maul opened his mouth but no sound came out and she could see that yet again she had surprised him with her bold action.

"I want you", Maul eventually growled and Freya moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue as she thought about what was about to happen, whether she should allow it to happen and whether she could even get Maul to stop now.

"Do not be afraid", he said, moving up over her again and pushing his fingers into her hair by her ears. His eyes looked deep into hers, the length of his sculpted body pressing down upon her, heating her skin.

He kissed Freya in between words,

"It is what is meant to be…this is what 'we' were meant for".

Freya looked away. It was impossible to look into Maul's eyes and remain unaffected by him.

Maul forced her face toward his again and kissed her.

Though he ached to feel himself buried deeply inside of her receptive body he was still looking for her total surrender to him. Though he would never admit it to himself…and certainly not to anyone else, he wanted Freya to not merely surrender to his seduction of her but to be an active participant in his conquest of her.

He had never had to force a woman to be with him before and though Lord Sidious had instructed him to take Freya by force if necessary, he had no intention of that happening.

He moved a hand down her body and dragged the hem of her nightgown upwards and Freya bucked her hips against him as she suddenly felt his fingers slide against her feminine folds.

He tested to see if she was ready for him and he growled again as his fingers dipped into her wet opening.

The soft, sensual purr that came from Freya in response surprised her. She had not known that she could make such a sound and when Maul shifted against her, she moved too, parting her thighs wider to accommodate his lean hips.

Maul supported his upper body on his elbows so as not to crush her and as he held his body poised against her entrance he held her gaze.

"You're too big", Freya whispered, her voice tinged with panic but Maul shook his head.

"I will teach you that I am not", he replied and with one hard thrust he was inside of her.

Maul made love to Freya with a certain amount of emotional detachment, determined to please her as he had never pleased a woman before. Why, he wasn't sure…it shouldn't matter if she was satisfied or not…but somehow it did.

As Freya experienced her first orgasm she cried out his name.

"Khameir!", and she thrashed beneath him.

She felt Maul's hands all over her, her breasts, her thighs…

He re-positioned her, his hands cupping her bottom, pulling her tightly up against him as he thrust mercilessly against her again and again, now searching for his own release. He bore into her fiercely and as he released his seed deep inside of her he heard Freya cry out in pleasure for a second time.

When it was over they lay still, breathing hard.

Maul looked down at Freya who was staring up at him all starry eyed and he thought about how good it had been…better than any sex he'd had before. She bewitched him, disordered his senses…

He frowned as he realised that he was thinking about her far too much.

Shifting he pulled his body from hers and stood, his mind reeling as he turned and began to re-dress.

Freya sat up, feeling cold and sore without the heat of his body to warm and soothe her.

"Have I done something wrong?", she asked quietly and Maul paused as he dressed to look at her.

Her eyes were wide with worry and her long hair tumbled wildly around her as she absently tried to straighten the bodice of her nightgown.

Maul thought that at that moment he had never seen a woman look more desirable to him than she did and it troubled him greatly.

"I have to leave", he stated flatly, continuing to dress.

Freya watched him, her brief joy at being close to him once more ebbing away leaving her feeling used and empty.

Maul, once fully clothed, pulled his cloak around his shoulders and reached for his gloves, forcing himself not to look at her for fear of the hatred he might see in her eyes.

As he strode toward the door, Freya called after him and he paused, his hand hovering over the door handles.

"Lord Maul?", she said and he half-turned, still not looking at her as he waited for her to continue.

"I…", Freya's voice failed her though and she trailed off, not knowing what to say to stop him from leaving her again.

When it became clear to Maul that she was not going to say anything further, he opened the doors and was gone.

Freya stared at the doorway for a long time, feeling numb as her hopes that he would come back finally faded away.

'Why had she allowed him to make love to her like that?', she thought, 'What had she been thinking? What would Obi-Wan do when he rescued her and discovered that she was no longer a virgin?'.

Lightening lit up the room again and she was jolted from her thoughts. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and she hugged her knees to her chest as she began to shiver.

Obviously Maul had been disappointed in her. Why else would he have left so suddenly?

For Freya, sleep was a long time in coming.

Maul didn't sleep at all.

He went straight to the hall where he trained and programmed a droid on the highest setting possible…a level he had never tried before.

As he spun and twisted, his lightsaber flashing in the darkness, Maul acknowledged his anger.

He was angry at himself for even giving Freya a second thought now that he had done what Sidious wanted, he was angry at her for being so damned innocent and passionate and giving and he was angry at Sidious for bringing her here to torment her over her past relationship with him.

With a cry of rage he swung his saber and completely destroyed the droid.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**AU Star Wars - Revenge of the Heart**

**AU set around the time of The Phantom Menace. This story is my own twist on the events and locations. Queen Amidala is not in this version as I personally don't think that she and Maul are suited. Oh and since this is an AU, Jedi are permitted to marry….and anything goes….please bear that in mind - you have been warned!**

Freya did not see Maul for days after they had 'made love', in fact, she saw no-one.

Eventually she decided to leave the confines of her room and take a walk a little further a-field in the palace, just to see how far she got before she was stopped.

As she walked she thought of Maul and how it had felt to be loved by him. She blushed as a rush of heat coursed through her and she looked around her almost guiltily.

He had made her feel things that she had never thought she could and despite the fact that he had left her alone straight afterwards, she longed to see him again.

Pausing to take in her new surroundings she realised that she had wandered into a part of Sidious' palace that she had never been in before.

All the grandeur had gone and there was nothing except bare stone everywhere. No marble, no paintings, no finery just dismal, cold, dark stone.

Shivering she edged further along the corridor until she saw Maul exiting a room at the other end and she froze like a naughty child, scared of being caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing.

Luckily, Maul headed off in the opposite direction and Freya sighed in relief. Slowly she headed for the room he had just vacated and she pushed open the door gingerly. Tiptoeing inside she glanced around.

There was an uncomfortable looking pallet for a bed with what looked like a straw mattress and a single blanket, a table with a small trinket chest upon it and a larger chest on the floor beside it.

She wondered if this was Maul's room. If indeed it was then he certainly had no luxuries. She moved to the table, her hands caressing the engravings on the trinket chest, her fingers itching to open it.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she finally snapped open the clasp and opened the chest up.

There wasn't much inside of it, a few gems, coins and some scrolls of paper. She was about to close it again when she spotted something that looked familiar.

Looking closer she moved the scrolls of paper to one side and pulled on the silver chain. Gasping, she smiled as she recognised the pendant that she had given to Khameir before he had left Iridonia.

Almost giddy with joy to discover that he had kept it for all of these years, she turned toward the light from the balcony, holding the pendant up so that she could look at it properly.

From the doorway Maul silently observed her with brooding eyes.

She looked out of place in his room. Someone so beautiful should not be in such pitiful surroundings.

Eventually he spoke calmly.

"What are you doing here?".

Freya jumped in fright and dropped the pendant as she spun to face Maul, her hands fluttering to her chest as her heart banged painfully against her ribs.

"You startled me", she accused, sounding breathless.

She bent to pick up the pendant, colouring when Maul realised that it was something that she had taken from his chest.

"I'm sorry…I recognised this", she spluttered, knowing that it was no excuse for rummaging through his belongings.

Maul moved forward and took the pendant from her and casting his eyes over the piece of delicate jewellery that he had owned for as long as he could remember he asked,

"How?".

"I gave it to you", Freya replied simply, watching as Maul's golden eyes flicked to hers.

"When?", he asked.

"When we were together one evening on Iridonia", Freya answered, her voice soft as she recalled the memory.

Suddenly she felt Maul probing her mind so that he too could see what she saw.

He saw them sat together in long grass, Freya's face flushed from the sun, her long hair wild and tousled from when he had chased her. Suddenly she unclipped the pendant from around her neck.

"I want you to have this so that I'll always be with you", he heard her say as she took his hands and placed the pendant across his palms.

"I need no pendant to have you in my heart", he heard himself reply.

He withdrew from her thoughts and they stared at one another, Maul feeling decidedly uncertain about what he had just witnessed.

"You did love me…once", Freya whispered, moving closer to him, emboldened by the passion she saw in his eyes.

"I was someone different…once", he replied.

"I want to know you again", Freya edged, watching as his eyes glittered dangerously.

"You would not like what you would discover…Princess", he told her and Freya arched an eyebrow.

"I know that you are a Sith and that can only mean that you have committed great evils but…", she trailed off, not brave enough to finish so Maul did it for her, a smirk upon his handsome face.

"What? You think I can change?", he scoffed, moving away from her and going to stand in the archway that led to his balcony.

"You think I could return and become a Jedi after everything that I have done?".

"Is it such an impossibility?", Freya asked, turning to look at his back.

"As I have said to you before, I am not the Zabrakian you once knew. I abhor the Jedi, they are my enemy and when I get the chance to I will destroy them all", the harsh tone of Maul's voice shocked Freya and she remained silent as he turned to face her again.

"You have no idea just how many atrocities that I have carried out over the years Freya", he continued and Freya closed her eyes.

"You have killed many?", she asked, then added, "But did they deserve to die?".

"Some yes, some no", Maul answered truthfully.

"You could make amends…", Freya began, then gasped as Maul moved quickly and pushed her up against the hard stone wall.

"You do not seem to understand Princess", he grated, his body heating hers as he continued, "This is my life and I am what I am, I cannot change, not even for you. When the war with the Jedi is over, Sidious wishes you dead and I am to be the one who takes your life".

He felt Freya stiffen and watched as her face paled.

"You could truly hurt me?", she whispered, "After…after what we shared?".

Maul smiled cruelly.

"Shared?", he questioned. "I took pleasure in taking your innocence so that your Jedi Knight will know how it feels to lose…it was nothing more than that and do not dream that it was".

Tears pooled in Freya's eyes, blurring his image and she turned her head to the side, her heart breaking all over again.

Maul frowned and bowed his head, his arms still imprisoning her against the wall.

Swallowing her tears and refusing to show him any fear, Freya turned her face back to look at his horned head.

Quietly she spoke.

"After all you have said I should hate you, fear you, but I cannot. I have loved you from the moment we first met and whatever you do to me…I will always love you".

Slowly Maul raised his head, his eyes locking with hers. He moved a hand and hooked it around the back of her neck, under her hair. He felt sexual desire for her like a thirst but there was also another feeling niggling at his senses. A feeling that he did not want to acknowledge for fear that it could be his undoing.

"You are a fool to love me Princess for I will bring you nothing but heartache", he said, his lips close to hers.

Hating her traitorous body for reacting to his close proximity, Freya looked back at him and touched her hands to his solid chest.

"I have lived with heartache since the day you left Iridonia anyway", she replied and Maul let out a rush of air in frustration at her stubborn attitude.

Slowly he put her pendant back around her neck and fastened the clasp.

"You should keep this now", he said and Freya touched a hand to it, acknowledging what he was trying to tell her since he'd brought her here.

He didn't love her.

Maybe he never had.

Maul studied the play of emotions upon her face and for the first time he actually thought about Sidious' plan for her and the child that she may have conceived the other night.

His child.

Growling he turned away from her. Why was Sidious doing this to him? Had he not always been a loyal apprentice and done everything that had been asked of him?

The answer was yes.

Maybe this was another of his Master's tests to see if he could still resist the pull of the light side of the Force.

But a question remained in Maul's mind. Could he be loyal enough to his Master to end the life of the mother of his child?

'Sidious is a good Master', Maul told himself sternly, 'And he would not mislead me'.

Maybe it was just a coincidence that Freya had been his first love and Sidious had not known.

However much Maul tried to convince himself of that though, doubts still began to grow in his mind and he turned angrily to face the person who had planted those seeds.

Freya flinched as he shot out a hand and gripped her chin.

"I am a Lord of the Sith and I will never be the person you desire me to be…do you understand Princess?", he ground out and Freya nodded, closing her eyes as Maul pressed her against the wall again with his hard body.

"Please…", she whispered just before Maul's mouth crashed down upon hers and neither were sure if it were a plea for him to stop or to begin something that they both wanted but dare not admit to.

Freya felt her skin heat up as Maul's arms went tight around her and she found that she could not let go of him, her hands grasping his strong shoulders even though her mind told her to pull away.

Instead, she moved her hands to his face as she felt his hands moving down her sides and over her buttocks to pull at the folds of her dress.

As she pressed herself more firmly against him, Maul dragged her dress up and she felt one hand touch her inner thigh, then it closed in on her most intimate place. She was burning beneath his palm, her desire so intense it felt like pain.

She struggled to free him from his black tunic and trousers but finally she felt his hot, hard length against her hand.

Maul groaned as he felt Freya's small palm close around him and he kissed her fiercely, his hand leaving her to push her dress up around her waist.

Freya was aware of being lifted and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Maul as he bent his knees and braced her back against the wall.

She cried out, her hands grasping the hard muscles of his arms as he pushed into her, gently at first, then harder as she opened up to receive him.

Maul groaned loudly and buried his face against Freya's throat, his teeth nipping gently at her skin as he thrust into her again and again.

Freya burrowed her hands inside of his tunic and felt his bare skin, trying to pull him closer.

They climaxed one after the other in violent shudders and as they began their descent back to reality, hot tears fell from Freya's eyes and dropped onto Maul's tunic.

Keeping her pinned against the wall, his body still inside of hers, Maul raised a hand and gently brushed at her tears with his thumb.

"What is it about you?", he murmured and Freya sniffed and blinked down at him.

He turned with her and lay her down upon his pallet bed and lying beside her he drew her into his arms.

Freya went willingly, pressing her face against his chest as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

"I wish there were no Jedi or Sith", she whispered, "I wish you still loved me as I love you and that we were free to do as we want to with our lives".

Maul threaded a hand into her hair and gently drew her head back so that he could see her face.

"You make me long for things that I had long since forgotten", he told her and Freya smiled through her tears.

"You do care for me", she stated and he looked away, reluctant to admit that he did indeed feel things for her that he should not.

Elated at her discovery, Freya shifted higher on the pallet and leaning over him, turned his face back to hers, planting a kiss squarely upon his lips.

"Princess", Maul said quietly, his tone serious. "This changes nothing. I am still a Sith and you are still my enemy".

Freya looked down at him, her arms either side of his shoulders and Maul returned her gaze, unable to believe he was lying flat on his back, a mere woman hovering above him, thinking that she had him pinned.

She was only able to get away with it because he wished it.

"Tell me that you could still take my life", Freya said, her voice shaking him from his reverie as her fingers began to play at his throat.

Maul closed his eyes as he replied,

"I am loyal to my Master".

"Look at me!", Freya said, her tone so surprisingly harsh that Maul's eyes snapped open and his gaze clashed with hers.

Suddenly he rolled her beneath him, pinning her arms either side of her head.

"You test my patience Freya", he said, his lips going to her throat and he knew that it was in an attempt to distract her from asking any more questions.

Luckily, his plan seemed to work and Freya emitted a soft sigh and wriggled against him as he kissed her collar bone.

They began to make love again and this time Freya felt bold enough to explore Maul's body, thrilling at his reactions to her touch.

Much later Maul lay on his side watching Freya sleep. Her face had a bloom on it, her hair tangled from their lovemaking and he inched a hand toward her, wanting to touch her again.

He felt a funny twist in his chest, half pain, half pleasure.

He was wide awake now and he could tell that there would be no more sleep for a while for him. He was unsure of what was happening to him, he never normally made love to the same woman more than once but it had been three times now with Freya and he still felt an overwhelming physical need for her.

He knew that his mission had been to make her with child but surely twice would have been more than sufficient to achieving that aim. To take her a third time had just not been called for.

Just then Freya stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer to him and Maul took the opportunity to hold her against him one last time for he knew that when this was all over she would hate him for what he and Sidious had plotted.

He knew one thing for certain though and that was that he would have to find a way to convince Sidious that Freya did not need to die once their child was born for he knew now that he could not harm her…ever.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

_**AU Star Wars - Revenge of the Heart**_

_**AU set around the time of The Phantom Menace. This story is my own twist on the events and locations. Queen Amidala is not in this version as I personally don**__**'**__**t think that she and Maul are suited. Oh and since this is an AU, Jedi are permitted to marry**__**…**__**.and anything goes**__**…**__**.please bear that in mind - you have been warned!**_

Freya awoke to find that she was alone and back in her own room, a single rose was lying on the pillow beside her.

Smiling she picked up the delicate flower and brought it to her nose.

Suddenly she knew that Maul was gone. She no longer felt his presence within the walls of the palace.

Sighing she closed her eyes again and eventually fell into a fitful sleep for what seemed like hours, until a commotion in the courtyard below her room forced her to pull on her robe and head out onto her balcony to investigate.

Unable to believe her eyes as she looked over the railing, she watched as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn battled with Sidious' droids. As the droid's numbers dwindled, Obi-Wan glanced up and saw her.

Using the Force, he jumped and landed before her on the balcony.

They stared at one another for a moment, Freya realising that although it was good to see him, his arrival here also meant that she may never see Maul again.

Obi-Wan searched Freya's face and saw that she had changed somehow in a way that he couldn't pin-point.

"Freya, my love", he said eventually, reaching out to touch her.

Freya let him draw her into his embrace, her own arms going almost reluctantly around his waist.

"We must move quickly Obi-Wan", Qui-Gon's voice bellowed from below and Obi-Wan moved her gently away from him.

"Come, we're getting you out of here", he said and Freya nodded numbly, letting him lead her to the edge of the balcony before she remembered the rose that Maul had left for her.

"Wait! I must get something", she said, pulling her hand from his grasp as he went to object.

"Hurry!", he called as she darted back inside her room.

Snatching up the rose, she paused and then un-clipped the pendant that Maul had given her back, from around her neck and laid it upon the pillow that he had left the rose on in the hope that he would find it upon his return.

Quickly she headed back out onto the balcony, ignoring Obi-Wan's quizzical gaze as he looked at the rose.

They battled more droids on their way out and Freya was fearful that Sidious would make an appearance, but he did not and even though they all had the same uneasy thought - that her rescue had been just a little too easy - they were all glad to reach Qui-Gon's ship and to leave the palace grounds.

**OoOoO**

Maul knew long before he reached Sidious' palace that something was wrong.

The mission that his Master had sent him on had gone well, but that fact would now be overshadowed by the events that had taken place whilst he had been gone.

When Sidious explained to him that Freya had been taken by the Jedi, Maul found that he had mixed feelings.

"It is not your fault my apprentice", Sidious assured him. "I sent you away and I could not reveal myself to them. The droids were useless against Obi-Wan and Jinn".

"The next time we meet, I will kill them", Maul promised angrily and Sidious grinned.

"Of that I am certain Lord Maul, but the Princess…do you think she carries your child within her belly yet?".

Maul felt the funny twist in his chest again and the urge to protect Freya at all costs fought against his loyalty to his Master.

"I am uncertain Master", he eventually replied and Sidious frowned.

"How many times did you lay with her?", the old man asked.

"Three", Maul replied truthfully.

Sidious nodded. "That should have been enough. We need to get her back, if we do not then the child will be raised to become a Jedi".

Maul felt his hackles rise at the thought of Obi-Wan raising his son…of him making love to Freya.

"When do I leave?", he growled but Sidious raised a hand.

"Patience my young apprentice. I need to think of a plan".

Maul nodded and when Sidious dismissed him he made his way to the room where Freya had stayed. He saw that the rose he had left her was gone but that in its place was the pendant that he had given her back.

Picking it up, he looked at it as it lay in his palm, anger rising within him at the fact that he had not been there to stop her being taken back by the Jedi.

"I will kill you Obi-Wan Kenobi", he vowed, curling his fist around the pendant.

**OoOoO**

"How is she?", Qui-Gon inquired as he and Obi-Wan turned away from the window that over-looked the terrace where Freya was sat.

"Very quiet", Obi-Wan replied, sighing deeply. "She refuses to discuss re-arranging the wedding.

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully and placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Give her time, it has only been a week since we brought her home".

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Have you managed to discover anything about the time she spent with the Sith?", Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, and I don't want to probe her mind without her permission…", he trailed off as a quiet voice from behind them said,

"There will be no need for that. I will tell you all you wish to know".

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon turned to see Freya stood in the doorway.

"Princess", Qui-Gon said, bowing his head as Obi-Wan went to her.

"Only tell us what you feel ready to", he said, placing an arm around her shoulders and Freya felt mortified by guilt for betraying him like she had.

"You will not like what I have to say", she said, unable to meet Qui-Gon's eyes as they sat facing him.

"Whatever happened was not your fault", Obi-Wan said and Freya closed her eyes momentarily making Qui-Gon frown.

"Darth Sidious is the leader of the Sith, it was his palace that you rescued me from and Darth Maul was my captor", Freya began.

Qui-Gon nodded. "He was an exceptionally well-trained opponent", he said and Obi-Wan agreed.

"Why did they take you?", Qui-Gon asked and Freya looked at him.

"To start a war between you and them. Darth Maul was to be waiting for you but he was away, probably on a mission for Sidious, when you made your surprise attack", she said.

"So we have foiled Sidious' plan", Obi-Wan said and Qui-Gon sighed.

"For now".

"We should not delay the wedding much longer my love", Obi-Wan said, taking Freya's hands but she pulled them away and bowed her head.

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon briefly before turning back to her.

"What is it Freya? Tell me".

Taking a ragged breath she mumbled, "I…I am no longer worthy of you".

Obi-Wan touched his fingers to her chin and tipped her head up so that she had to look at him.

"What do you mean?", he asked, a cold dread creeping in around his heart.

Freya closed her eyes.

"I am no longer a…a virgin. I…Darth Maul…he…we…", she trailed off, unable to finish as Obi-Wan stood abruptly.

"I will kill him for this", he stated angrily, heading for the door leaving Freya alone with Qui-Gon.

He sighed as Freya covered her face with her hands.

"Please tell me that I am wrong Princess, but something tells me that Obi-Wan is wrong in his assumption that Maul took you against your will", he said and Freya's head snapped up at his words, her eyes wide and full on unshed tears as they met his.

"There is more to it than you think", she whispered.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes briefly and stood, when he opened them again and looked at Freya, concern was evident upon his face as he said,

"Am I to understand it then that you are in league with the Sith?".

Freya shook her head, her curls bobbing with the fierce movement.

"No!", she cried. "I knew Darth Maul before…before he became what he is today. His name was Khameir Sarin and he used to live here on Iridonia. He was my childhood sweetheart".

"He remembered you then?", Qui-Gon asked, frowning. He had thought that once the dark side clouded a Jedi's mind then he was lost to it forever.

Freya shook her head.

"He did not remember me, no. He only believed that I was who I claimed to be when he heard Sidious confirm my suspicions to me".

Qui-Gon sighed again.

"So you gave yourself freely to this Sith to what end my Lady? To re-kindle a love that had died some years ago?", he asked.

"I cannot explain it. I…I love him, I cannot help it", Freya replied, sounding less than happy about the fact herself.

Qui-Gon laughed mirthlessly and Freya blushed.

"And you think that Lord Maul loves you in return?", he asked derisively and Freya stood abruptly.

"I am not a fool Master Jinn", she replied and they glared at one another for a moment.

"Do you not think then that the Sith had something to gain by seducing you?", Qui-Gon asked and Freya took a breath.

"Such as what?", she asked.

"Master Yoda believes that the Sith took you so that you could give them a child", Qui-Gon replied and Freya stared at him, her mouth open slightly.

"A…a child? Why would they want a…", she trailed off as Qui-Gon said,

"A boy to raise in the ways of the dark side of the Force. A boy to become the greatest Sith Lord of our time".

Freya looked away, her heart freezing as she took in Qui-Gon's words and she remembered what Maul had said to her in his room, that when the war with the Jedi was over, Sidious wanted her dead.

Now she knew why.

He would not want her to live just in case her son felt any loyalty toward her as he grew older.

Instinctively she placed her hands over her flat stomach.

"Do you think that it is a possibility that you could be with child?", Qui-Gon asked and she looked at him and nodded, her heart full of fear.

"Then if Obi-Wan still wishes to marry you, you must proceed with the wedding. Everyone must believe that he is the father of your child…including your Sith", Qui-Gon said, his voice betraying no emotion.

Freya nodded again and Qui-Gon bowed slightly.

"I will go and speak with Obi-Wan now. I will explain to him that you were not raped but that you now know that you were tricked into believing that Maul cared for you. Let us hope that Obi-Wan still wishes to help you", he said and Freya caught his arm as he went to pass by her.

"Please Master Jinn, explain to him that I didn't mean to hurt him and that I am sorry", she said and Qui-Gon nodded almost reluctantly before taking his leave of her.

Freya wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes against the tears that threatened again.

'Could it be true?', she wondered. 'Could Maul have been in league with Sidious to get her pregnant all along?'

She had been a fool not to realise what had been going on and she should have listened to her own instincts when they'd told her that Maul did not care about her and she should not have been so eager to give herself to him.

It was a mistake that she would not repeat again.

**OoOoO**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Sidious watched as Maul trained hard, twirling his double-ended lightsaber again and again, destroying droid after droid and he could feel the Force flowing strongly around his apprentice.

Finally, Maul saw off the final droid and he came to stand before Sidious, his saber crackling with energy.

"She got to you", Sidious stated and Maul raised his head to look at his Master.

"She tried my Master", he replied and Sidious' withered lips twisted in a smile that was neither warm nor pleasant.

"You were softening towards her Lord Maul, I could sense that your feelings were beginning to change".

Maul frowned and bowed his head once again.

"I have decided to overlook your weakness this once, but remember, the Sith show no mercy for that alone is a weakness. We need no outsiders Lord Maul", he said and Maul nodded.

"Yes, my Master".

Sidious turned his back on Maul as he said,

"Your Princess has married Obi-Wan", he paused as he sensed Maul's hackles rise and he smiled as he continued,

"My sources tell me that she is with child but that her Jedi is the father", he stopped as Maul growled angrily.

"That is a lie", he seethed and Sidious turned back to face his apprentice.

"Perhaps", he said. "Go to Iridonia and then bring her back to me and we shall discover the truth".

Maul bowed low.

"Yes Master", he said, turning to leave but pausing as Sidious said,

"Remember Lord Maul…no mercy. She will die eventually, be it by your hand or mine".

Maul nodded in acknowledgment and Sidious' smile widened.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 10.04.2009

Title : A.U. Star Wars - Revenge of the Heart

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 7 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Darth Maul/Princess Freya

Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.

Spoilers : None that I am aware of.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. Princess Freya and any other O/C's are mine.

**Summary : **Darth Maul had long since forgotten his first love but Princess Freya had never forgotten him. Can she break through to Maul and turn him against his master before its too late for her to survive Sidious' evil plan?

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS**

Freya sensed Maul's presence on Iridonia long before she actually saw him.

She had tried to tell herself for a few days now that she was just being silly, but one morning, two months following her wedding to Obi-Wan, she was taking a stroll in the palace gardens, her husband was training with Qui-Gon, when the feeling grew stronger still.

She glanced around but saw nothing untoward and so she shook her head and continued to follow the pathway, deeper into the gardens.

Her thoughts wandered to her new husband.

Obi-Wan had been nothing but courteous toward her. He had been told the truth with regard to her 'relationship' with Darth Maul and despite her best efforts to convince him and Master Jinn that she was on their side in all of this, she could tell that he was deeply disappointed in her. Thankfully he had not insisted so far that they consummate their marriage and Freya was grateful for that.

They were both aware that they had not seen the last of Lord Maul or his evil Master and with that in mind, Obi-Wan had been gradually teaching her how to close her mind to probing.

Absently she ran a hand over her only slightly swollen abdomen and her thoughts immediately turned to Maul again.

She felt her body begin to burn as she remembered his touch and she knew instinctively that he was close.

She closed her eyes as she heard someone approaching behind her, her stomach flip-flopping in anticipation, but when she turned around her heart lurched in disappointment as she saw that it was Obi-Wan and not her Sith.

"Hello," she said, offering him the best smile that she could muster.

"I've been thinking," Obi-Wan replied, not returning her greeting and Freya frowned as he took her elbow and began to walk her a little further down the path.

"Oh?" she said, looking at him expectantly as they walked.

"Maybe its time that we put the past behind us," Obi-Wan said and Freya swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous about his intentions.

"I see," she managed.

As Obi-Wan nodded, looking more enthusiastic than she had seen him look since he had 'rescued' her from Sidious' palace, she began to get the feeling that they were being watched.

She glanced around as she felt Maul's presence grow stronger.

'But,' she reasoned, 'If I can sense him then surely Obi-Wan can too…'

"Do you not agree with me?" Obi-Wan's voice penetrated her thoughts and she looked at him and nodded.

"If that is what you wish," she replied.

"It is," Obi-Wan said, raising a hand and gently cupping her face.

For a moment they stared at one another and just when Freya thought that he was going to kiss her, Obi-Wan backed away and looked around them, suspicion in his eyes.

"What is it?" Freya asked, but she secretly already knew the answer.

"The dark side of the force, I can sense that it is close," he replied, then added, "I must see Master Jinn immediately. Head back to our quarters now and do not leave them until I return there."

Freya nodded and closed her eyes briefly as Obi-Wan passed his lips over hers before heading quickly away back up the path.

Sighing, she went to follow but an invisible force held her back and she turned, his name on her lips as she finally saw him shrouded in his black cloak, nothing but his face showing as he stood a few feet away.

"Maul," she whispered, but he merely continued to study her from beneath his hood, his golden eyes cold and unreadable.

"I…I didn't get a chance to say goodbye…Obi-Wan came for me when you were gone…" she ventured.

It was the truth, but she could sense that he thought that it was a lie and she gave up trying to say anymore as she became un-nerved by the murderous look that Maul gave her at the mention of his enemies' name.

He glared at her in silence until Freya could stand it no more.

With a huff of frustration she marched toward him, the folds of her lilac cloak billowing around her legs as she moved swiftly. She stopped right in front of him, their bodies almost touching and as she looked into his golden eyes, she could swear that she saw a flicker of something akin to admiration.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, then gasped as Maul shot out a gloved hand and gripped her by the throat in a way so as not to kill her, but to stop anything further that she might want to say.

"You wed the Jedi," he stated and Freya managed to nod.

"And does he satisfy you in the way that I did?" Maul asked, his eyes glinting dangerously as though he was daring her to say something other than 'no'.

Freya suddenly felt the urge to wipe the smug expression from the Sith's face and despite her better judgement said,

"Obi-Wan got me pregnant, which is more than you managed to do."

She instantly regretted the statement though as she felt Maul's grip tighten on her throat and she raised her hands to tug on his fingers.

"Maul…please…you're hurting…me," she choked out.

"The child is mine," Maul stated, his face set angrily, even though she noted that his fingers loosened somewhat on her neck.

"No," she lied, forcing her eyes shut as she felt him trying to probe her mind for the truth.

Maul seethed with frustration as Freya managed to somehow close her mind to him.

"Your Jedi has taught you a new trick I see," he said, then added, "But your refusal to let me see into your mind only confirms for me that the child you carry is indeed mine."

Just then, a feminine voice called out from behind them,

"Princess?!" and Freya's maid servant, who was out looking for her, appeared around the corner up ahead.

Freya watched Maul's eyes flick to the young woman and as his grip on her loosened even more, she managed to twist but he then held her back against his chest.

They both saw the expression on the woman's face change from expectancy to horror and as she prepared to flee back to the palace, Maul raised a gloved hand, ready to use the Force on her.

Freya looked from Maul's arm to the maid and back again and just as she felt the power of the force beginning to build in Maul she yelled,

"Annabelle, RUN!" and she grabbed at Maul's arm and added, "No, please don't hurt her…she's done nothing wrong!"

Maul snarled but she saw him hesitate and it gave Annabelle enough time to turn the corner and be on her way back to the palace.

"You do not have to kill everyone that you meet," Freya told him and he turned his head and glared at her.

"We are leaving now," he said, putting a strong arm around her waist and propelling her forward along the path.

They were almost at the corner where Annabelle had disappeared when Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before them.

"Let her go," Qui-Gon said, his and Obi-Wan's lightsabre's already burning in readiness.

Maul did not reply, merely enabled his own double-ended sabre before moving to stand in front of Freya.

He twirled the sabre, the two blades whizzing through the air, the crackling from it giving it a dangerous sound.

Suddenly Maul launched forward and the battle began.

Freya moved backwards and out of the way as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan forced Maul back down the path, their sabres clashing violently and she hated her traitorous heart for hoping that they did not kill him, if indeed they could kill him.

Maul was a formidable opponent and again the thought crossed her mind that he would have made an excellent Jedi.

She watched as he twirled and kicked out and knocked Obi-Wan off of his feet and he fell, banging his head and landing unconscious not far from her.

She ran to him and knelt by his side as Qui-Gon and Maul fought on.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered gently, checking for his pulse. She was relieved to find one and she ran a hand down his cheek and jaw bone.

"I'm sorry for all of this," she murmured, unaware that Annabelle was watching through a gap in the foliage.

The maid had been the one to alert Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to the Siths' presence. They had been on their way across the gardens when she had approached them and gave them the heads up.

Suddenly Freya heard Qui-Gon cry out and she turned her head to see Maul pulling one end of his lightsabre from Qui-Gon's body which then crumpled to the floor.

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth as Maul disarmed his sabre and began to stride toward her.

Tears distorted his appearance and she blinked to try and clear her vision.

Without stopping, Maul hooked a hand under her arm as he reached her and he hauled her up and along with him, stepping over Obi-Wan without even glancing down at the injured Jedi.

Freya clutched at his cloak as she tried to get her balance and she stumbled against him, making him growl.

"Maul…please…" she begged but he didn't stop, just continued to half drag, half carry her along with him toward his cloaked Infiltrator.

Freya struggled all the way and Maul began to lose his temper. All he wanted was to just get her onto his ship and away from Iridonia…away from the Jedi.

He tightened his hold on her and Freya cried out, more in frustration than pain.

"Maul…please….STOP!"

Abruptly, he did as she requested and hauled her up close against him, his furious face inches from hers as he hissed,

"You should not have left my Master's palace."

"Why are you so angry?" Freya quizzed boldly. "Is it because Obi-Wan and I foiled your plans to get me pregnant with the next great Sith Lord?"

Maul's eyes flickered.

"The child is mine…you cannot fool me with your amateur mind tricks Princess," he told her, one gloved hand sliding to the small of her back to pull her in closer against his hard body, whilst his other slid inside the folds of her cloak so that he could feel for himself the slight swell of her belly.

Freya gasped as she felt Maul's hand press where their unborn child lay and her heart began to beat a little faster.

"You see…your heart tells me all I need to know," Maul said and for once their was no smugness to his tone.

Freya stared into his eyes and once more wished that things could have been different for them.

"Please don't take me back to him," she whispered eventually and Maul's eyes searched her face before he bowed his head and then began to pull her along again.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, but his voice was so low that Freya couldn't hear him above her sobs.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Date : 31.05.2012**

**Title : A.U. Star Wars - Revenge of the Heart**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 8 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Darth Maul/Princess Freya**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : None that I am aware of.**

**Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. Princess Freya and any other O/C's are mine.**

**Summary : ****Darth Maul had long since forgotten his first love but Princess Freya had never forgotten him. Can she break through to Maul and turn him against his master before it's too late for her to survive Sidious' evil plan?**

"Is she eating?" Sidious asked of Maul two days after he had brought Freya back to him.

"A little, Master," Maul replied adding, "She has still not broken her silence either," and Sidious smiled at the tinge of annoyance in his apprentice's tone.

"You have completed the task that I set for you Lord Maul, the child in her belly is yours and so you need not concern yourself with her further, yet I sense that this is not what you wish…"

Sidious' last words were spoken as if to question Maul's intentions and the Zabrak tensed for reasons he did not quite understand, but before he could block his thoughts Sidious was inside of his mind.

"You desire her still…" the old Sith said and Maul scowled, grateful that Sidious seemed to have only picked up on that much and not on the other tumultuous emotions that were whirling around his mind with regard to Freya.

His silence apparently became his admission of guilt and Sidious moved away a few steps, his fingers steepling against his chin for a moment as he considered things.

Eventually, keeping his back to Maul, he said,

"You may continue to use her for your pleasure. It may serve us well to keep her…happy…shall we say…"

Maul's golden eyes narrowed at Sidious' back, not liking the idea of using Freya further, the fact that she would not so much as look at him let alone speak to him making the idea of _'using her for his pleasure'_ seem utterly ridiculous.

He made his expression neutral as Sidious turned and he remained impassive as the old Lord said,

"Go to her, we need to make sure that she does not harm herself or the child."

Maul bowed and took his leave, heading toward Freya's quarters with an amount of uncertainty flowing through him that he had never felt before.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped as the decision which he had anticipated came to pass and he sat down heavily upon the seat next to Yoda.

"The right decision this is…" the wisest of all the Jedi spoke and Obi-Wan turned to look at him.

"How can you say that Master Yoda?" he asked. "She is our Princess…my wife…and we must avenge Master Jinn."

"She is also carrying a Sith's offspring within her belly. They will not harm her whilst this fact remains. Time is our ally young Jedi, you know this," Yoda replied and Obi-Wan sighed heavily, but nodded nonetheless.

"If we move to bring her home they will only return again to retrieve her and we must gather our strength following the loss of Master Jinn. This new dark force is much stronger, much darker than we have ever encountered before and we must prepare for war properly now."

With Yoda's final words on the matter, the Jedi council disbanded to go and carry out their assigned duties, each knowing what must be done to begin the preparations.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Freya did not move from her position, staring out of her balcony doors, as the familiar presence entered her room and she was determined to ignore him until he left her alone.

She kept her back stiff until she felt his heat there and then she took a step forward away from him.

She heard the low grumble of dissatisfaction that he emitted just before he said,

"How much longer do you intend to keep this silence up?"

When she made no reply, Maul clenched his fists at his sides and took a deep, calming breath.

"You cannot ignore me indefinitely, Princess," he bit out and despite her best intentions, anger flared in Freya.

"I have a name…does it pain you to speak it _Lord Maul_?" she asked, pointedly refraining from calling him Khameir as she had before and he found himself disconcerted by her sarcasm.

When he spoke to reply, his tone gave nothing away.

"It bothers you that I do not use your name?" he asked and Freya whirled to face him, the two days that she had spent stewing angrily in her self-inflicted silence giving her lots of accusations to throw his way.

"You come back into my life after I had forced myself to move on. You seduce me into giving myself to you…my innocence…before my husband had the chance to claim what was rightfully his. You give me a child and then drag us both back here, to this place where I have no idea what ill will befall me once I have our child and now, now you have the gall to ask me if it bothers me that you do not use my name?"

Stepping closer to him, she looked up at him, wishing she were taller so that she could have stuck her face right up to his. Instead, she prodded one finger as hard as she could into the solid wall of his chest.

"Yes!" she shot at him. "Yes, after all that it _does_ bother me that you do not use my name."

At first Maul said nothing, merely shot out a black gloved hand as though he would grip her throat, but when she felt his fingers upon her neck his touch was light, barely a caress.

"Forgive me…Freya…" he said, his voice deep, low…sexy…

She looked up at him, trying to read what she saw in his golden eyes, but their depths were unfathomable as he said,

"As I recall you did not require much seducing and I only took what was already mine…"

"You are so certain of your power over me," Freya replied, trying in vain to keep her anger alive, but already it was ebbing away with each caress of his fingertips against her skin.

"Why has he sent you to me?" she asked, a smile tilting the corners of her mouth as she saw his eyes flicker and she knew that she had guessed correctly.

Maul was surprised at the compulsion he felt not to lie to her and he let his fingers move upwards and into the hair at the back of her head.

"I am to make sure that you do not try to harm yourself…or the child…" he murmured, his free hand moving to slide around to her back to pull her closer and he sighed as she said,

"And what else…?"

She was far too perceptive and Maul seemed unable to stop the way she continued to burrow beneath his skin.

"If I desire you, I have his permission to use you as and when I like…"

Freya raised an eyebrow, anger flashing in her eyes.

"And what if you do not have my permission?"

"I do not think that will be necessary…do you…" he said just before he lowered his head to hers and took her mouth with his for a kiss that, when it eventually broke, left Freya gasping as she breathed,

"It seems not…"

Maul's golden eyes glittered wickedly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed…

**End of Chapter 8**


End file.
